Cinnabar Gym
Cinnabar Gym is the 33rd level in Pokemon Tower Defense. Description The level begins with Pikachu and Kyogre leaving for Pallet Town, preparing for the battle with Mewthree. You, Joey, and Maruto are still on Cinnabar Island when Blaine appears. He reveals that he created Mewthree. He then wishes to train you and challenges you to a battle. After beating the level you may choose a prize of Shiny Omanyte or Shiny Kabuto. However, if no candy is lost in defeating the level, you are given Shiny Aerodactyl. Layout Rare Candy: 9 (6 above, 3 below) Spots: 10 Waves: 10 Pokemon Trivia *In the manga, Blaine created Mewtwo, and in Pokémon Tower Defense Blaine has created Mewthree. *Originally you could get unlimited shiny Aerodactyl by beating the level without losing a candy, but Sam fixed the glitch. *Moltres and Entei do not take rare candies. Strategy You are going to need the following Pokémon: A Seaking/Golduck/Poliwrath/Dewgong to use Water Sport which will lessen the power of Fire Blast (Moltres/Entei) from 180 (STAB - Original is 120) to half which is 90. Fire - type Pokémon are the best especially Charizard for it can use Rock Tomb to slow the opponent and has a x4 weakness to Moltres and also Rock Slide which may flinch and since it is resistant to Burn since Vulpix and Ninetales are using Will-O-Wisp. You need 3 Fire type Pokémon. The other Pokémon must know Rain Dance which adds to Water Sport making Fire Blast 45 (from 90). If you have an Entei or Flareon, make them use Rain dance instead to let you have 2 more Pokémon. The last Pokémon (Second to the last if Flareon or Entei is used) is a Water Type Pokémon with the move Hydro Pump (can be learned through TMs). If you used Entei or Flareon, you can get a Pokémon with Heal Pulse (Slowbro will do to let him use Water Pulse). It is best to have Water-Types like Seaking and Vaporeon that know Aqua Ring so that they can't faint so easily. The layout starts this way: concentrate on the Pokémon on top. Just let the Pokémon below turn around again and again, and you won't lose. Let the Water Sporter do its job and change its attack to a Water type move. The Charizard (or other Fire types) use Rock Tomb/Rock Slide or any move of choice. DO NOT PLACE THE OTHER POKEMON FIRST so that the Will-O-Wisp Pokémon focus on Charizard. The Rain Dancer must be Placed above. If Entei/Flareon is included on the Fire types it is alright. Just make sure after Rain Dance they switch to another move. The Pokémon with Hydro Pump also on top and Heal Pulse Pokémon (if Entei or Flareon is available). Keep on doing the attacks. Don't mind Moltres for it won't steal a candy. If the Pokémon run low health, either press Slowbro to use Heal Pulse or Super Potion immediately. Once all Pokémon on Top are FINISHED, send them below. Make sure they are health full once Placed down. Leave the Water Sporter and Rain Dancer on top (unless Entei or Flareon) and put the 3 fire types below with Heal Pulser using Water Pulse not Heal Pulse. ---- Another way is this (not for shiny Aerodactyl): Pokémon all about and/or above levels 70-80 *Golem - Bulldoze *Vaporeon - Helping Hand / Rain Dance / Hydro Pump / Aqua Ring *Seaking / Goldeen - Water Sport / Waterfall *Charizard - Rock Slide *Gyarados and Cloyster or any more water types with their strongest relearn water moves or TMs will also do Focus on top. Make Vaporeon use Rain Dance and Aqua Ring first. Goldeen Aqua Ring and Water Sport and then Waterfall These 2 are your star Pokémon. After defeating everyone on top only, Goldeen and Vaporeon will probably have survived after utilizing all potions too on other Pokémon. Wait for these 2 to heal, put them on the bottom rows with/without (doesn't matter) Aqua Ring. Then have these attack Blaine's Pokémon. If they start to die put them in top until they heal, continue like this until Blaine's Pokémon are defeated. ---- STRATEGY TO NOT LOSE CANDY Charizard, Aerodactyl, Dragonite and Gyarados all on the bottom row. Gyarados start with Rain Dance. All four Pokémon use Earthquake since they are immune and all Blaine's Pokémon are weak except Moltres. When any four Pokémon get to half health, switch to Rest. Once healed, simply click the sleeping Pokémon to remove Sleep and switch back to Earthquake. Make sure Gyarados keeps Rain Dance going and switch back to Earthquake. This will defeat all normal Pokémon on the top and bottom since Entei will ensure there's a constant stream of Earthquakes happening. Once Entei is defeated, send either Aerodactyl using Rock Slide or Dragonite using Thunder to the top to take out Moltres, or both. When in the red, move your Pokémon back to the bottom and Rest. Entei and Moltres take quite long to defeat but it's quite easy to not lose candy. ---- LAZY STRATEGY TO NOT LOSE CANDY Get a team of Vaporeon all up to at least level 78 for Muddy Water. Make sure they all have the following moves: Aqua Ring, Helping Hand, Rain Dance, Muddy Water Line up 3 on top and 3 on bottom. Start out with all of them using Aqua Ring and then as soon as they all use it switch the first 2 Vaperons on the top and bottom rows to Muddy Water. Of the remaining 2, one should use Helping Hand and the other Rain Dance; after these moves have been activated/used you should switch them to Muddy Water as well. It should be an easy win after that, just reuse Helping Hand and Rain Dance as much as needed. ---- ANOTHER IS THIS If you have a level 91+ Pokemon with a OHKO move, then you can beat Moltres and Entei with one move. Have one Pokemon with Sweet Scent and Let it K O Moltres/Entei in a flash Category:Gym Category:Levels